A solar cell directly converts light emitted from the Sun as a source of clean and inexhaustibly-supplied energy to electricity and, therefore is expected as a new energy source.
Each of such solar cells outputs electric power of only several watts. For this reason, in a case where solar cells are to be used as a source of electric power for a house, a building or the like, those solar cells are generally used in solar cell module including multiple solar cells electrically connected one to another in series or in parallel by conductive connecting members termed as tabs.
In general, tabs are connected to a collector electrode provided beforehand on a connecting surface of a solar cell by soldering. In a case where the material constituting the connecting surface of the solar cell is made up of ingredients, such as single-crystal silicon and polycrystalline silicon, which are resistant to relatively high heat, the collector electrode is formed of an conductive ceramic paste. In a case where the material constituting the connecting surface is made up of ingredients, such as amorphous semiconductor materials, which are not so resistant to heat, the collector electrode is formed of an conductive resin paste. As this conventional type of conductive resin paste, an conductive rein paste containing an epoxy resin is described in JP-A2005-217148.